


Abandonment

by Changed (CrystalNavy)



Series: New and Different Universe [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abandonment, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 17:24:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/Changed
Summary: Spinel pays a visit, and has a talk with someone who understands her feelings.





	Abandonment

The reformation was going well, or as well as it could, considering who was attempting it. White Diamond was going down the list, with Spinel perched atop her shoulder.

"Yellow Pearl." she read out "You're the last one."

There was a tiny 'ahem' in response to this declaration.

"Second-to-last one." White Diamond corrected swiftly "Now, what it is what you wanted to do?"

"I can be a good artist!" Yellow Pearl's eyes lit up "I could help out Blue draw and paint, and create all sorts of new stuff! We could even create a sculpture of our leaders!"

"We, the Diamonds, are no longer leaders." White Diamond smiled at her "We are all equal now."

"Equality and friendship!" Spinel exclaimed from her perch

"And what about you, Spinel?" White Diamond implored "What do you want to do?"

"I wanna have fun!" Spinel replied perkily

Then her face darkened.

"But first, I need to go to Earth. I need to know." she added "I need to know the reason."

-x-

The Crystal Gems were suprised once then warp pad lit up. A figure landed upon crystal structure, and rather clumsily at that.

"Spinel?" Steven uttered in disbelief.

He was about to go help her up, but Bismuth stopped him in his track.

"I think it'd be best if you and the others go eat some donuts." Bismuth told him

"But I want....." Steven protested

"I'll talk to her." Bismuth said

"I....."

"I'll talk to her. I can understand her." Bismuth pointed out "I am the only one out of all of us who can understand her."

"All right." Steven nodded reluctantly "We'll leave her to you."

Once they were all gone, Bismuth turned to the smaller Gem.

-x-

"She abandoned you too?" Spinel inquired, bailing her hands into fists

"Aye, that she did." Bismuth nodded, somewhat sadly "We had a disagreement, and......she left me in there alone for six thousand years."

"She has a habit of abandoning her friends, doesn't she?" Spinel put her arms against her knees

"She discards us like used tissue when it suits her goals." Bismuth chuckled "Thank the stars Steven isn't like her."

Spinel smiled.


End file.
